creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/30 April 2017
01:34 :v 01:34 * YoshiElMen le da naik y 01:35 :c 01:35 .... 01:35 Diana. :3 01:35 gracias que pro : D 01:35 * Marcianito% real no feik :V le da una cerveza a yoshi 01:35 Six mua 01:35 Hola Eliana c: 01:35 Estan matando el chat 01:35 d: 01:36 * YoshiElMen saca la motosierra y le saca las tripas a Eliana 01:37 :'b 01:37 memef 01:37 memef 01:37 ay ke riko 01:37 oe3 01:37 * Marcianito% real no feik :V saca un machete 01:37 (he) 01:37 * Oasis14 revive a Eliana D: 01:37 Oasis. (meow) 01:37 Machete de verdad o el otro machete? 01:37 (fabulous) 01:38 Io (meow) 01:38 Tú. (meow) 01:38 * Marcianito% real no feik :V corta a eliana =) 01:38 * YoshiElMen Piensa en doble sentido alv 01:38 Drake. :D 01:38 Sonif. :D 01:38 No le dirijas otra palabra a mi Oasis. n_n (? 01:38 Emoji 01:38 :D 01:38 Oasis tiene otro dueño >:v 01:38 :v 01:39 oie cy 01:39 Otro owner 01:39 k riko xd 01:39 oie ke riko 01:39 O cómo era la palabra? 01:39 (derp) 01:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtk-t4zGrz4&t=29s 01:39 Chulo 01:39 ?) 01:39 Si te gusta tanto el gore hazte la paja con el MKX 01:39 xD 01:39 x'd 01:40 ¿Qué? 01:40 so 01:40 :'v 01:40 oie cy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:40 memef 01:40 :'v 01:40 memef x Pi 01:41 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:41 Y lo mejor, es que esos gameplay te los puedes ver por youtube 01:41 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:41 NLF okno 01:41 ;v 01:41 Bye c: 01:42 :3 01:42 xd 01:42 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oie zi 01:42 Hola Sonif c: 01:42 los que sigan vivos pongan su lenny: 01:42 Hola Diana. :D 01:42 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:43 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:43 Me pueden dar adv por poner esto?: .I. 01:43 Si 01:43 Depende a quien va dirgido 01:43 han visto a elba? 01:44 dirigido * 01:44 Y si solo lo pongo, peor sin explicitamente insultar a alguien? 01:44 dirgido, rigiddo 01:44 Pero con un texto al aldo 01:44 oie k riko 01:44 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:45 Oigan 01:45 ya we >:V 01:45 Quieren mirar algo genial? :3 01:45 si depende ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:45 Yo quiero tu pack. (? 01:45 Arriesgare 01:45 que nos vas a mostrar memef 01:46 No confien, de seguro va a mandar gemidos 01:46 http://mybankai.game.ggcorp.me/fightreport/?rid=690458557451419818&aid=58&t=1&lang=en_US 01:46 yo tengo audifonos (idea) 01:46 :3 01:46 Soy yo la que tiene al poderoso <3 01:46 si no es pack ni lo abro memee 01:46 Que es esa pagina? .v. 01:46 XemnBot 01:47 Una página donde se archivó una pelea 01:47 Naa 01:47 Sabes donde esta Axel? meme% 01:47 Fifty. c: 01:47 No gastaré los MB de mi internet pa ver tus boludeces. 01:47 (? 01:47 yo queria pack :'v 01:47 xc 01:47 Aun si Angel hubiese mandado pack, de seguro que no seria le de ella 01:47 Quizas hasta hubiese mandado el pack de Moul 01:48 No me importa (yaoming) 01:48 jajaja 01:48 Sí, él me controla ahora mismo. 01:48 Por lo cual, yo soy él. 01:48 (derp) 01:48 Solo le quería decir que vi su directo que hizo durante 4 minutos 01:49 Sí, ese directo lo hice con unos amigos. 01:49 Soy un acosador (? (ewe) 01:49 memef 01:49 Yo siempre me pierdo los directos de Dross 01:49 Como a las 12-1 de la tarde. 01:49 </3 01:49 Moul nos sorprendio a todos, era el más macho como Black Goku pero se revelo ser de color Rosa igual que Black lo hizo 01:49 alv 01:49 alb 01:49 xxd 01:49 jajaja 01:49 Un par de personas vieron mis directos. 01:50 Si 01:50 :,v 01:50 Hice unos en IG, otros en fb. 01:50 como 4 01:50 Lo grabaste en EU o en un país de América del Sur? 01:50 (pensativo) 01:50 e 01:50 Derp 01:50 Eso podría ser algo muy curioso Moul, pero la duda ahí queda. 01:50 Porque dijiste e'' ? 01:51 No parecía EU 01:51 * Anarking1 invoca a Sonif al chat general 01:51 Cuando vaya a Miami haré un directo desde la ventana. 01:52 Iba a comentar pero Nel :v 01:52 Hola Deadly c: 01:52 ¡Las cucarachas somos eternas! 01:52 Al igual que las ideas <3 01:52 v: 01:52 No quería meterme en tu vida real (? 01:52 ;) 01:52 Mi vida real es bastante... privada. 01:52 xd 01:52 Hola Scp c: 01:52 jajaja 01:52 memee 01:52 PD: Esperaba que mostraras tu cara :homero: 01:53 ¿Te gustaron mis tenis al menos? 01:53 Me los regaló mi mamá. 01:53 Y el reloj también. 01:53 las kukas zovreviven al apokalipziz 01:53 Soy el unico aqui a quien Ryuu le recuerda al Doctor House? 01:53 :'v 01:53 El reloj es de mujer, pero a mí me gusta y mamá me lo ha regalado. 01:53 Nunca me gustaron ese tipo de tenis 01:53 El reloj no recuerdo haberlo visto 01:53 Bueno, mi presencia aquí es corta, pero debo irme para conquistar el mundo con mi ejercito de cucarachas. 01:53 Si (?) 01:53 xd 01:53 Sigan con sus cosas. 01:53 v: 01:53 PD: Dile a tu amigo que le quiero comprar su celular (idea) (? 01:53 c: 01:53 ;v 01:54 Deadly, sabes cuales son las mejores cucarachas para ello? 01:54 Ese celular ni es muy bueno. 01:54 Pero lo vende a 5 dólares. 01:54 ¿Cuales? 01:54 Los humanos 01:54 mi celular me lo rejalo mi abuelo :v 01:54 asdasda 01:54 Jmm, Lo pensaré un rato. 01:54 Son mucho más faciles de conseguir y hacen más daño 01:55 Pero no resiste un ataque nuclear. 01:55 mi cel es un ladrillo 01:55 Scp 1 adv por spam 01:55 Algún día debería hacer un directo (pensativo) 01:55 oc 01:55 Pero son las unicas cucarachas que puedren crear esos ataques 01:55 Cierto, cierto... 01:55 Bueno... Pasando a otros temas 01:55 Ya voy en el nivel 47 de la ballena azul (babyface) 01:56 ._. 01:56 esperen un minuto... 01:56 Y son las cucarachas más ingenuas 01:56 Estoy muy emocionado por llegar al 50 (babyface) 01:56 ;v 01:56 Img, que yo sepa no eres mod 01:56 ._. 01:56 ... 01:56 pa k das adc 01:56 adv 01:57 :v 01:57 Yoshi, Images si es mod 01:57 :( 01:57 Hola Zimoshimo 01:57 La puedes identificar gracias a su símbolo (idea) 01:57 Hola Zimo,Eliana c: 01:57 moulder 01:57 Hola a todos :c 01:57 Diana :3 01:57 asi? pues "asdasda" no es spam 01:57 no lo veo 01:57 Diana n_n 01:57 :'v 01:57 ;_; 01:57 Axel, cuando nos inviten a las oficinas de Wikia vamos a hacer un directo los dos (? (ewe) 01:57 Zimo. (vale) 01:57 Eli. (r1) <3 01:57 Sonif n_n 01:58 Claro Moul... aunque no creo que nos permitan eso en las oficinas. 01:58 Pero en el hotel lo podemos hacer. 01:58 Ando... 01:58 Muy triste 01:58 a oc 01:58 y el simbolo:v 01:58 laurasad x'd 01:58 :'v 01:59 :'v 01:59 Baia onion7 01:59 Escucha toda esta canción y te vas a curar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMUYmEBfYcg 01:59 ewe 01:59 Faces :3 01:59 Ymir murió hoy 01:59 y leer la letra, por supuesto 01:59 por que seria spam si yo le agregara mas "a" 01:59 Hola Oasis,Deadly c: 01:59 LLEGO LA HORA!! D8 01:59 de ? (derp) 01:59 Ni la música me curará éste dolor e-e 01:59 SCP,el simple hecho de que tu mensaje no tenga sentido marca como spam 01:59 Eso es flood 01:59 que sad :'v 01:59 Transmitiendo desde Acapulco, llega NOCHE CON MOULDER d8 d8 01:59 Tú hazlo y escucha. 01:59 Hola DeadlyFaces 02:00 *Chicas en bikini salen bailando* 02:00 memef 02:00 El hermanito de Marcel se la comió 02:00 Moul, cuando transmitas me avisas en fb. 02:00 Fuck, no debí burlarme mucho de Marcel... 02:00 >:v asi? pues... bomba de humo d9 02:00 jajaja 02:00 Hoy tenemos la entrevistaremos a Sia, ¡EN EXCLUSIVA! Sia confiesa que es pedofila 02:00 Pero es inevitable xD 02:00 ZIMO :3 02:01 Encerramos a Michael Jackson y a Sia en un cuarto con niños y vimos lo que pasa 02:01 si spam es mensajes sin sentido,me la paso haciendo spam? xd 02:01 En este directo, veran a Moul, compartiendo casa con nada más y nada menos que los protagonistas de Acapulco Shore 02:01 :v r 02:01 Sid uwu 02:01 Años sin verte. uwu 02:01 Madonna es más pedofila :v (? 02:01 Josefina ha venido hoy? 02:01 Axel, si 02:01 xd 02:01 Unos meses nada más 02:01 Buenas, buenas! 02:01 Puede ser quien sabe 02:01 Blue :3 02:01 MP D1 02:01 Mis queridos untermensh! 02:01 Tal vez grabé en una base militar (pensativo) 02:01 El- 02:02 Ah, oka 02:02 Que hubo Blue 02:02 Lag. 02:02 Para mi fue una eternidad. :'v 02:02 Estaré AFK 02:02 Portense bien 02:02 Nuestra invitada especial: Images d8 02:02 O ya saben que pasará (?) 02:02 uwu 02:02 Confiesa que es novia de Nasty d8 02:02 ella me dijo unico 02:02 Anark! 02:02 Nada pues 02:02 (pensativo) hacelo en el hoio de Mel 02:02 Angel, sabes que esa es una orden que no podmeos cumplir 02:02 Hola Blue 02:02 unico idiota en haberle creido xc 02:02 ekisde 02:02 También tenemos a QuimeraMC, viene a bailar Quimera bajo la lluvia d8 02:02 Unamed :v/ 02:03 No se lo pierdan d8 02:03 Vamos a unos comerciales d9 02:03 Moul, pero Quime es muy tabla .v. 02:03 Voy a ver si mi tía está activa en el chat de monster legends, si no regreso es porque sí está e.e 02:03 Hey tú, si tú 02:03 Acaso eres un joven que cree que por entrar a 4chan eres la gran cosa? 02:04 Piti mua 02:04 c mulio 02:04 D: 02:04 Tenemos la solución para ti meme( El botón inservible d8 02:04 aló 02:04 Solo lo presionas y listo 02:04 Hola Pitihalo 02:04 Serás popular d8 02:04 xd 02:04 Y para eso tenemos el relato de Sonif (? 02:04 pasame el boton prrro alv :'v 02:05 Sonif: Antes era un Moderador de Chat, ahora tengo un ferrari, tengo 6 mujeres y los chicos de mi escuela me envidian 02:05 (derp) 02:05 Eso es en esta vida? 02:05 meme( 02:05 Hola. (derp) / 02:05 Aprovecha que Sonif esta sumergido en el mp, Moul 02:05 ola. (derp) / 02:05 Lis chicis di mi isciili mi inivdiin :'v 02:05 Hola Oasis c: 02:05 Oasis :3 02:06 Con quien? ya lo veremos en este directo 02:06 Zhy, io use el botón. (derp) / 02:06 xd 02:06 Compre el botón llamando al número: 7446689 cuesta: 45.000 Euros 02:06 xd d 02:06 Mierda ando muy urgido 02:06 El envío cuesta: 5.000 Euros 02:06 Pd: no garantizamos que llegue 02:06 :'v 02:06 Pero tienes que dar el pago por adelantado (idea) 02:07 Moul, aceptas como pago a una chica? 02:07 Nel, io no lo compre, me llego por error, pero lo use de todos modos. (derp) / 02:07 del espacio de compras por televisión, volvemos a la programación de Wikia T.v 02:07 * YoshiElMen le regala botones inservibles a to2 02:08 * Anarking1 le da a Eliana como pago a Moul 02:08 Me voy, adiós a todos. c: / 02:08 Wikia T.v, una empresa que cumple 30 años de transmisiones, informando la verdad del Fandom :v 02:08 Khe 02:08 Wikia T.v 30 años... 02:08 Regalame un libro para redactar, mejor. 02:08 Bye Sonif xc 02:08 * YoshiElMen se queda con 2 botones para el (ewe) 02:08 Hola Pika c: 02:08 Es lo mejor para ti Eliana 02:08 del espacio publicitario 02:09 ¿Por qué? (fabulous) 02:09 La tienes grande? Tenemos el globo sabor fresa gigante d8 02:09 Ok ya 02:09 ya me aburrí onion7 02:09 Holiwis c: 02:09 Hola Pika-Ninaa 02:09 Hoy vengo con energias 02:09 oie cy k riko moul xd 02:10 Por esto: http://prntscr.com/f2exhw 02:10 Ausente <3 02:10 anarking 02:10 No se preocupen si no respondo MPS 02:11 Tengo que comer :3 02:11 te la batimamastes 02:11 xD 02:11 Te mandare Mps para que te llenes de lag (? 02:11 Drake manda Mp plz 02:11 (? 02:12 .V 02:12 Volvi, el Deadpool gordo que nunca hace nada anarquista 02:12 * Pika-Ninaa se pone a bailar al ritmo de la cancion 02:12 King... Kha? 02:12 xd 02:12 Oasis <3 02:12 e 02:12 :v 02:12 Mp vació, Piti. <3 02:13 Como me dejaste el corazón <3 02:13 Combinador :3/ 02:13 Hola 02:13 dora la exploradora la que paga 5 pesos la media hora d9 02:13 Pero te sigo amando. </3 02:13 Hola Hiroko, Oasis14, Blue, Gran combinador onion7 02:13 Es que sonif siempre me decia Deadppol gordo con esta foto 02:13 Eso le dices a todas. Xc 02:13 * YoshiElMen vaila la kumvia del marzianito 100% real no feik :v 02:13 uff men ke mal momo >:V 02:13 Hiroko Eimitsu: Pero te sigo amando. </3 02:14 yoshi no vailas shido >:v 02:14 alv como Juan Gabriel 02:14 Alv, dejen de matar el chat 02:14 (Te sigo amando - Juan Gabriel) :'v 02:14 :'v 02:15 Solo yo hacía eso 02:15 :'vv 02:15 :'w 02:15 Antes que vos eran muchos más me incluyo xD 02:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQ9qBj_KqR8 02:15 * Pika-Ninaa se pone a bailar <3 02:15 Ninguno se ve Eddsworld? 02:16 Peor eres tu, ni supiste escribir tu nombre en el registro 02:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du1UJyRwmts <3 02:16 ke kumbion mas secsi : v 02:16 Es 100% real no fake (o feik) 02:16 tdfw xd 02:17 :v 02:17 (pensativo) 02:18 (derp) ? 02:19 onion7 02:19 onion7 02:19 =) 02:19 Me pregunto si en el episodio de esta noche de DBS ya habra salido la Broly mujer (pensativo) 02:20 No se, no lo vi onion7 02:21 Pero creo que aparece en el siguiente onion7 02:21 Derp :3 02:22 Derp, hijastro mio c: 02:22 derp trolazo memef 02:23 :v 02:23 :'v 02:23 que sad 02:23 Pos... 02:23 Mataron a mi hijastro xc 02:23 King, verdad o reto? :mei: 02:23 Baia onion7 02:23 Em 02:23 sid justice :'v 02:23 Porque se fue xc 02:23 :'v 02:23 Ah ya volvió 02:23 Se prendió esta mierda 02:24 Sigo vivo. c: 02:24 (derp) 02:24 Creo... 02:24 :'v 02:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a02Iz1gi9o ALLAHU AKBAR! ;v :v 02:24 Mira Derp, tu mama ya no esta ausente c: 02:24 ::v 02:24 :v * 02:24 Bueno, vamos a cenar como una familia los tres c: 02:24 Luz <3 02:25 Hola Luz c: 02:25 Eliana, y tu pregunta? 02:25 Hola, Luz. c: 02:25 familia yo jamas tuve una :'v 02:25 Hola Luz 02:25 Hola Derp c: 02:25 ELII <3 02:25 Pues, dijiste ''verdad? 02:25 Hola Sid :3 02:25 luz memee 02:25 Hola Diana c: 02:25 Si Eli, dije verdad .v. 02:26 hola Unamed 02:26 y yo a tomar por culo :v 02:26 Marcianito xd 02:26 Oc, King, ¿Con quién saldrías del chat? (pervert) 02:26 Hola Enrique,Derp,Oasis c: 02:27 Derp mua 02:27 enrique inglesias 02:27 Oasis <3 02:27 que lo que 02:27 Con cualquiera de las chicas, suponiendo que aceptaran 02:27 Yo <3 02:27 :v 02:27 :v 02:27 Vas. c: 02:27 i walk alone :'v 02:27 Como que Yoshi es venezolano 02:27 amen :'v 02:28 Eli, por eso no juego V o R, porque nunca se me ocurre que preguntar 02:28 Entiendo. :'v 02:28 Yo ni juego a v o r onion7 02:28 OASIS :homero: 02:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtaqMreuVPc <3 02:28 K? 02:29 Hola Derp,Oasis c: 02:29 Hey 02:29 Vas en verdad o reto :3 02:29 Now >:v 02:29 Ustedes creen que se les da más importancia a los animales que a las mismas personas? 02:29 no c 02:29 Nel 02:29 Eliana, V o R? 02:29 Alv 02:29 Definitivamente no 02:29 Verdad 02:30 yo jugaria :'v 02:30 Lo digo porque un amigo de fb dijo que 02:30 Saldrias con K1? 02:30 En google si pones día del animal 02:30 Hace 1 semana 02:30 Aparecen más de 3 millones de resultados 02:30 abandoné el ejército 02:30 No c :'v 02:30 Y día del trabajador 02:30 Wait.. si dices que no quedaria muy cruel :'v 02:30 Apróximadamente 800.000 02:30 Ya no soy militar c: / 02:30 Dependiendo :'v 02:30 Baia onion7 02:30 Entoces cambio la pregunta 02:30 Oc 02:30 Me da igual la respuesta la verdad 02:31 Saldrias con Sonif? 02:31 Nel 02:31 uwu 02:31 memef 02:31 jajaja 02:32 bye 02:32 Le voy a decir (o:) (??) 02:32 Juegan verdad o reto? 02:32 Decile :'v (? 02:32 me voy a galar el ganzo asi que bye :'v 02:32 Seh 02:32 Quien va? (Derp) 02:32 Kien io? 02:32 Luz, verdad o reto? c: 02:33 Reto <3 02:33 ewe 02:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrBUz9XYVus&t=69s 02:33 Te reto a salir con Marcianito por dos horas :v 02:33 nadie va a preguntar por qué ya no soy 1000litar? :c 02:33 ok 02:34 Anli 02:34 ni en pedo guey (yaoming) 02:34 :v 02:34 Marcianito te gustaria ayudarme a cumplir mi reto y salir conmigo a no sé donde 02:34 Saquese ex-1000itar 02:34 (? 02:34 nel :,v 02:34 akay no :v 02:34 No Eli, eso es muy perverso, le contagiara lo cumbiero 02:34 memee 02:34 JAJJAJA 02:34 C mamó 02:34 July te invoco. 02:34 xD 02:35 * Marcianito% real no feik :V agara un ak47 02:35 (derp) 02:35 dime pues Marcianitooo 02:35 Apocalipsis Bieber 02:35 (Soygenial) 02:35 pos si :,v 02:35 c mamo x''D 02:35 Vas, Luz 02:35 c: 02:35 Apocalipsis Bieber es la mejor historia que lei en mi vida 02:35 Simplemente perfecta 02:35 jajaja 02:35 Ese nombre 02:35 (Sir) 02:36 * YoshiElMen se compra un 4-7 02:36 vale a donde Marcianito? 02:36 Deberías agregarle Sonlong +18 02:36 (? 02:36 al area 51 memef 02:36 Yo me compro un 4-7 (prrrr) (ewe) 02:36 oy que prro memef 02:37 ok donde es? 02:37 baja california :v 02:37 Luz, has la pinchi pregunta :,,v 02:37 Eli a donde voy? 02:37 onion7 02:37 Bueno. 02:37 (soy un prrro memef y lo c ) 02:37 Me voy. 02:37 Que pregunta? 02:37 A mi <3 02:37 Hasta mañana y cuídense todos. nwn 02:37 c: 02:37 aa yia Marcianito 02:37 Bye Derp nwn 02:37 xD 02:37 Bye nwn 02:38 bye derp :v 02:38 (wtf) 02:38 Luz, tienes que preguntarle a alguien más ¿Verdad o reto? 02:38 aa oki 02:38 No sé porque,pero hoy me siento besha v: 02:38 Profanadores de los vicios un simple charlatan inflamando las mentes de los infantes con la culpa del pecado 02:38 Eli <3 Verdad o Reto? 02:38 c: 02:38 el hizo los dientes que me trague 02:38 Verdad c: 02:39 que te comes un sorete de pony :,v 02:39 okay no ;v 02:39 :'v 02:39 :'v 02:39 Diana es bella siempre. uwu 02:39 Alimentar la imaginación de los niños, eso me ha servido bien. Que las entrañas de la Tierra ocultan los hoyos del infierno 02:39 Eli<3 Estas enamorada? 02:39 Idolatrina para los imbeciles 02:39 Thanks c: 02:40 C: 02:40 Sí. nwn 02:40 memee 02:40 Ok pregunta 02:40 Quiero que me pregunten a mi D9 02:40 Mmm, Diana, ¿Verdad o reto? c: 02:40 Ya te pregunté 02:40 Verdad 02:40 Ostea :'v 02:41 Espera tu turno Men 02:41 Y io? Xc 02:41 Me ignoran xc 02:41 Pues quiero que me pregunten de nuevo D9 02:41 Oasis o Luz? d1 02:41 mi turno cuando es memee 02:41 Esto se va a descontrolar d1 02:42 Uff, esa esta dificil 02:42 Xc 02:42 Oasis <3 02:42 >:3 02:42 Luz <3 02:42 Qué maldad, eso me encanta de mí. (diva) (? 02:42 como tas? 02:42 Dormida y tu? Xd 02:42 Emm 02:42 Oasis creo 02:42 d8 02:42 Bueno tengo que irme c: 02:42 xD 02:42 Buenas noches <3 02:42 Elegir entre un Oasis fertil lleno de vida y vigor, tan poco comun en este desierto al que estamos condenados a vagar llamado vida 02:42 vete >:V 02:43 Cobarde :'v (? 02:43 :'v 02:43 Bye Diana c: 02:43 Tengo que hacer tarea 02:43 xd 02:43 y 02:43 o/ 02:43 Entonces, quién sigue? 02:43 O elegir seguir a una Luz cuya procedencia y causa no conocemos pero puede ser la experiencia que hemos estado esperando en la oscuridad, un rayo de esperanza... 02:44 cuando sigo yo :,v 02:44 La mataste 02:44 Io voy d1 02:44 Con tu DeadPool obeso 02:44 c: 02:44 :'v 02:44 Vas 02:44 K1, V o R? D1 02:44 La mate con mis bellas palabras :v 02:44 Elijo V 02:45 Pos... 02:45 Espera 02:45 of Vendetta 02:45 :'v 02:45 Tampoco es que me preguntes la tipica pregunta de "con quien saldrias?" 02:45 Alguna vez le pasaste tu pack alguien? (?) 02:45 No porque en primera no tengo pack 02:45 *a alguien 02:46 D: 02:46 Ni camara fotografica buena 02:46 x2 02:46 O sea, no tengo pack v: 02:46 cuando me toca alv 02:46 ;v 02:46 Lo mas cercano que he hecho ha sido pasar unas fotos tipicas (terribles, segun mi opinion) a unos cuantos de aqui 02:46 Ahora Yoshi d1 02:47 V of Vendetta :v 02:47 han pasado 84 años y sigo esperando mi turno :v 02:47 Nah 02:48 Jhonattan 02:48 o/ 02:48 ............... 02:48 Porque dice V de Vendetta? 02:48 porque V o R 02:48 ah 02:48 alguien de seguro ya tomo cap de tu flood 02:48 V, de Vendetta :v 02:48 https://youtu.be/toJ9hf1__EI d1 02:48 hello 02:49 Io saque cap <3 02:49 y mi turno >:v 02:49 mi turno... -_- 02:49 El flood papu 02:50 ya lo vi 02:50 esta tumba en la colina apesta a muerte un olor de la tierra captura el olor del perro, el aliento de un muerto. La tapa del ataud es fria esperando en el interior hay alguien petrificado aquellos viejos olores 02:50 no ztoy ziego ekizde 02:50 hello memee 02:50 Quiero drama :'c 02:50 hola memee 02:50 Su cuerpo y sangre 02:50 Acción :'c 02:51 Compartidos en comunion su cuerpo y sangre servido al mesias 02:51 Mi turno alv 02:51 (Derp) 02:51 >:c 02:51 onion7 02:51 Yoshi, preguntale a alguien V o R 02:51 :v 02:51 :v 02:51 joder xd 02:51 Kumbiero, V o R 02:52 :v 02:52 quiero amor 02:52 que hay Paro 02:52 Khe wea 02:52 Hola, K1 02:52 Marcianito, V o R 02:53 Luz <3 02:53 ¬¬ 02:53 PARO BEIBI <3 02:53 Luz <3 02:53 ELIA, BABY <3 02:53 Paro n.n 02:53 Deberia de sentirme patetico por ser anarquista y no ir a protestar aqui en Venezuela? (pensativo) 02:53 Baby... Recordé a Yaret :'v 02:53 Hola ParodyGhost22, Luz 02:53 Oasis c: / 02:53 Hola, Unamed. 02:53 oie cy verdad 02:53 Paro, alv, necesito bastante vaselina :'v 02:53 quiro amor xc 02:54 Mucha ternura para mi body 02:54 No Eli, creeme 02:54 Khe 02:54 (pensativo) 02:54 La vaselina es pesimo lubricante 02:54 (pensativo) 02:54 Khe berga 02:54 (pensativo) 02:54 ¿Entonces que uso? :'v 02:55 Lubricante 02:55 :3 volví 02:55 Luz <3 02:55 Parody <3 02:55 QUIERO AMOR <3 02:55 Ve a la farmacia y compra un lubricante que este justamente fabricado para eso 02:55 Cómpralo 02:55 Anovedah 02:55 Yo tengo amor, pa' mi solita 02:56 Yo tenía su amor :'v 02:56 Ah, oc, gracias por la recomendación c: 02:56 Oasis porkhé tan callada :C 02:56 Ah, quitarán American Horror Story de Netflix :v 02:57 Y HIMYM xc 02:57 Cierto esta women no es Oasis D: 02:57 Mierda, cuando crei que el life action que se viene de Death Note ya es demasiado 02:57 Kings no soy de esos tipo de hombres 02:57 :c Oasis 02:57 Ahora resulta que haran un life action de Max Steel 02:57 Llega el Death Action 02:57 Khe 02:57 Es que Hollywood no aprendio nada con Dragon Ball Evolution? 02:57 ¿De Max Steel? :v 02:58 Si Paro, desgraciadamente si 02:58 ¿Qué mostrarán? ¿Cómo se ligó a Barbie? 02:58 De que me hablas Jhonattan? 02:58 No se, me acabo de enterar buscando noticias al respecto de Max 02:58 Eli a quien eligieron a Oasis <3 o a mi ? 02:58 Eh... 02:58 :'v 02:59 A sta lok 02:59 *C va* 02:59 ya preguntenmen memee 02:59 Dime pues Eli :c 02:59 Pregunta: ¿Sos virgen? 02:59 Anovedah 02:59 klaro ke no 03:00 no king olvidalo xd 03:00 A Oasis 03:00 jajaja 03:00 Asopotamadre 03:00 mi novia se llama siri :,v 03:00 Pero es solo porque la conocen más por acá 03:00 aa que suerte gracias :3 03:00 Ya entendi porque dijiste 03:00 Mí novia se llama Eliana 03:00 onion7 03:00 Mi novia se llama Parody <3 03:00 Y no, no soy homo 03:00 Ay <3 03:01 Mi novio es Parody >:V 03:01 (? 03:01 Nada que ver (wtf) 03:01 K1... El alcohol no dice lo mismo(? 03:01 Elia, deberías marcar a tu novio(? 03:01 Mi novia se llama dennis 03:01 Dije que la vaselina era mala como lubricante porque una vez trate de hacerme la paja con ella pero fue muy decepcionante 03:01 Pero mame, io lo amo <3 03:01 jajaja naa mi novio no está ahora 03:01 Wtf 03:01 Paro, ahora tu de que me habals? 03:02 ''Mame 03:02 Mi novio se llamaba... Pero le decía Doro Loko :'v 03:02 :v 03:02 K1... No c 03:02 Yo le digo Gabi alv todo y todos 03:02 :v 03:02 *Se muere* 03:03 K1... ¿Qué tuvo de mala La vaselina? 03:03 Muy malo 03:03 asco... 03:04 En primera, no es liquida 03:04 que es asco Jhonattan? 03:04 Más detalles no doy 03:05 ¿Y qué tiene que no sea líquida? 03:05 Es suave, ¿no? (Derp) 03:05 Si y no 03:06 A simple vista, vi el nick de King, y no imaginé que sea tan urgido como Sonif (?? 03:06 Inmo* 03:06 (?) 03:06 Mira, se siente incomodo esa vaselina y cuando lo haces, no te la puedes jalar porque se te resbala la mano 03:06 ¿Pero no se supone que la mano debe resbalar? (Derp) 03:06 estan hablando de con que se hace la paj...... y como se siente we .. 03:06 :'vvvv 03:07 ya que lo mencionas... Sonif hace rato no se aparece cuando io stoy 03:07 Si, pero no tanto, sino, no estas haciendo nada 03:07 aa y que tiene we 03:07 :v 03:07 la dvd 03:07 Oh (derp) 03:07 Jhonattan, cuando empiezes a hacertela entenderas y se te quitara el asco 03:07 jajaja en el cora 03:08 Wtf x1000 03:08 Es como... que no te la pudieras agarra, por lo que hay que poner más fuerza, por lo que empieza a dolor y no hay placer 03:08 (fabulous) 03:09 Oh c: 03:09 ¿Y por qué probaste la vaselina? (Derp) 03:09 Paro está imaginandose toda esa escena 03:09 enrrealidad yo no ando pendiente de eso no necesito eso 03:09 Yo sé que sos pervertida 03:09 porque andaba aburrido de hacerlo en seco y quize probar que tal era 03:09 Yo sé 03:09 Y me arrepenti 03:09 Sí, imagino que lo hace mi crush 03:10 Digo... Para nada 03:10 XD 03:10 Osea que nunca te la has hecho Jhon? 03:10 ¿Y por qué no con otra cosa? (Derp) 03:10 NO MAMES, ES PEÑA. D9 03:10 Hablando de pajas 03:10 Nasty <3 :3 03:10 Pero, si yo no tengo nepe D: 03:10 Nastylla c: / 03:10 Nasty mua 03:10 Compa. c: 03:10 Luz mua 03:10 Trate unas veces con una crema para las manos, 03:10 Ya que menciono a mi crush... 03:10 Parodylla c: / 03:10 Compadreichon x3 03:10 Cambió de trabajo c': 03:11 ¿Y qué tal con La crema? 03:11 Dijeron crush y apareció Nasty (pervert) 03:11 Prefiero la vaselina :v 03:11 Si, se siento mucho mejor en comparación con la vaselina pero no me gusto mucho que digamos 03:11 errealidad cuando estaba chico pero ahora no 03:11 Es el destino mua 03:11 Badum tss meme? 03:11 Hoy fui a cortarme el cabello y la estilista me dijo: ¡Oh so cute hair! 03:11 Y yo así de: No mame, córteme el cabello y deje de mamar. :v 03:11 ¿Te ha pasado por La mente hacerlo con aceite? (Idea) 03:11 Y tampoco tienes sexo, Jhon? 03:12 xd 03:12 Ni loco 03:12 ¿Lo dijo con los dos signos, Sidra? (Idea) 03:12 ¿Por qué no? (Derp) 03:12 Noh, ese es mi toque spanglish. 03:12 Asufrutamadreishon. 03:12 Yeah. 03:12 No estoy tan loco ni tan desesperado como para usar aceite de cocina (Axux) 03:13 :v 03:13 onion7 03:13 Prueba con crema. 03:13 ¿Pero por qué no? (Derp) 03:13 No creo que ni Natsy lo haria 03:13 O vaselina :v 03:13 Yo lo probaría c: 03:13 O con saliva. :v 03:13 Pero no tengo :c 03:13 O jabón, alv. 03:13 Ya dije que con vaselina no Nasty, es feo asi 03:13 nop repito no ando pendiente de eso 03:13 SALIVA 03:13 :D 03:13 O miel... 03:13 Una escupidita y todo entra. 03:13 Jalatela y usa tu mismo lubricante :v 03:13 ¿Han pensado hacerlo con miel? 03:14 ¿Has probado dejar de ser tan subnormal? :v 03:14 :d cada estupidez 03:14 He pensado con saliva pero da mucho asco por lo que nunca lo intente 03:14 Ok... (derp) 03:14 ¿Yo? :c 03:14 Asco. :v 03:14 Hola. (conde) 03:14 Es que... Saliva... 03:14 De eso a nada 03:14 el dolor me causa risa =) 03:14 Pensé que ésta generación no podía ser más quisquillosa. :v 03:14 Jhonattan, a juro, no se como vives .v. 03:14 Si en el calor del momento la saliva es como el elixir de los dioses. :v 03:15 sid verdad que da asco 03:15 *lubricante de los dioses 03:15 Noh, no da asco. :v 03:15 Y tampoco soy tan estupido como para usar crea de dientes o vic vaporus 03:15 Pero hay mejores alternativas... 03:15 Antes que La saliva 03:15 :D 03:15 Nel, no hay, no existe. :v 03:15 Jhon, es algo natural, solo que a ti te da asco por no comprenderlo 03:15 ¿Vic Vaporu? (Derp) 03:15 Cuando le dices a tu novia: Lo siento, no te puedo besar porque me da asco la saliva. :v 03:15 Jhon me recordó a mí respecto al porno 03:16 xD 03:16 ¿Y se preguntan por qué siguen vírgenes? :v 03:16 king lo comprendo pero eso es personal 03:16 Algunos dicen que usan vic vaporu peor eso no lo creo, eso se siente frio como la re mil puta 03:16 Para eso esta mi tio :V 03:16 ¿Y sí sirven las Halls negras? (Derp) 03:16 aqui se cuenta de todo 03:16 Te irritan el nepe. :v 03:16 XD 03:16 ¿Y por qué lo usan? (Derp) 03:16 Y los brackets son peligrosos. :v 03:17 ¿Se puede? (Derp) 03:17 yo no soy virgen pero tanpoco mujeriego 03:17 Se fue nuestro hermoso presidente. :c 03:17 No es cosa de ser mujeriego, eso cosa de ser adolescente. :v 03:17 ¿Por qué son peligrosos los brackets? (Derp) 03:17 si asi mismo 03:17 si, es raro que no te de calentura o no sientas la necesidad como a los demas Jhon .v. 03:17 vivir la vida a su tiempo verdad Sid 03:17 Porque lo son. :v 03:18 Exacto, Luz. 03:18 ¿Por qué? (Yuno) 03:18 Yo por eso ya dejé esas cosas. 03:18 Es peligroso para los viejitos hacer eso. 03:18 Pero nunca me dejastes a mi mua 03:18 jajaja naa Sid todavia estas en eso 03:18 pos mi etapa de adolecente es que ya la pase 03:18 :v 03:18 Simón, podríamos morir de un infarto. 03:18 Nunca, compa. mua 03:18 Pues cuantos años tienes? 03:19 Al menos mueres feliz 03:19 Alv. 03:19 Siempre lo haces mua 03:19 Tengo 69 años, la edad más rica. 03:19 18 xd 03:19 Ya estas como ella xc 03:19 18 03:19 Eres un niño 03:19 Wait... (Fabulous) 03:19 Disculpen 03:19 yo tengo 14 :'v 03:19 Pues, aun te quedan unos 3 años de calentura adolecente 03:19 Quisiera llegar a esa edad para decir: Tengo 69 años. 7u7 03:20 ¿Entonces qué soy? (Fabulous) 03:20 Creo que estoy CASI al nivel de urgido de Sonif 03:20 Subnormal. <3 03:20 CASI 03:20 Parody se llama mi crush uwur 03:20 Anumah (fabulous) 03:20 Vivan los de 14 naa jajaja 03:20 Una vez hice una locura en mis primeros dias de ello 03:20 Ay, Elia uwur 03:20 Legalicen a las de... ¿qué edad tienes Paroh? :v 03:20 Mueran los de 14 :v r 03:20 En noviembre cumplo 14 alv 03:20 :'c 03:20 Muramos :'v 03:21 Sidra... :'v 03:21 muramos x2 :v 03:21 No tenia mucha experiencia, me calentaba con facilidad, y uno de mis primeros dias me la hice 5 veces ese mismo dia 03:21 Tengo 12 :mei' 03:21 Muridos :v 03:21 :mei: * :v 03:21 Yo tengo 11 03:21 ALV :v 03:21 :u 03:21 Legalicen a las de 7 (vamos) 03:21 e_e 03:21 Legalicen a los niños :V 03:22 Legalicen a Nasty. :v 03:22 legalicen alas de 97 (vamos) 03:22 Legalicen la marihuana. 03:22 Pero eran unas cortas de 8 minutos o menos, apenas estaba descubriendo al respecto de eso 03:22 Para ti soy legal mua 03:22 Ay, pero no me baneen, es que soy igual a un adolescente 03:22 Es legal en California. 7u7 03:22 Esa madre es más legal que marihuana uruguaya 03:22 ¿Y saben dónde estoy? 03:22 En California. 7u7 03:22 y 03:22 Bueno, chao 03:22 Legalicen a los chicos lindos!!! 03:22 ok.no 03:22 Legalicen a Luz. :v 03:22 Legalicen al crush de Parody :v 03:22 Legalicen a los pubertos 03:23 Ah, él ya es legal... :'v 03:23 Legalicenme esta :v 03:23 Legalicen la infidelidad de Parody. :v 03:23 Legalicen nuestra relación </3 03:23 Ay sí <3 03:23 a mi naa 03:23 legalicen la cocaina 03:23 Que la legalice tu tío. :v 03:23 ¿Cuál infidelidad? :'v 03:23 yo soy legal jajaja :v 03:23 La de tu gfa. 03:23 que lagalicen a tu gfa 03:23 no aparte aca en españa es casi un suicidio meterte con una chica 03:23 Me despedi y nadie me contesto xc 03:23 Nadie te quiere, men. 03:23 Legalicen La despedida de K1 c: 03:23 Bye King :mei: 03:23 Oasis c: 03:23 no estas solo =) 03:24 D1 03:24 Chau ANark C: 03:24 Deberían legalizar la marihuana en México. :c 03:24 Jhon, yo estoy en 5 año, un compañero mio de 16 años sale con una de 2 año, osea, como de 12 o 13 03:24 Hail marihuana 03:24 Oasis <3 :3 03:24 Ah, Sidra d8 03:24 Adivina d9 03:24 Eliana <3 03:24 Y hay peores aqui en las escuela sy liceos 03:24 #HailTusNalgas 03:24 Adivina quién comprará marijuana 03:24 Luz <3 :3 03:24 #hailtetas 03:24 ¿Yo? :3 03:24 También 03:24 sid justice :'v 03:24 Y es que aqui muchas veces si no eres mayor a la chica, no te presta atención 03:24 chicis o feik >:v 03:25 Suena loko. 03:25 K1... Ley 03:25 Ya bt, King, mis despedidas no deben ser en vano (? 03:25 ¿Chicis? 03:25 Alto ahí vaquero. 03:25 :exito: 03:25 ¿Ese es el secreto? :v 03:25 por eso amo vnzl 03:25 ¿Tienen marihuana? 03:25 Paro, aqui los de liceo abeces llegan a salir con las niñas de primario de 6 grado, imaginate 03:25 un poquito memef 03:25 Yo si. 03:25 No, espera... 03:25 Ya no. xc 03:25 K1... D: 03:26 o al menos eso dicen 03:26 Sid! D: 03:26 :O 03:26 (emoluigi) 03:26 ¿Cómo te la acabaste? D: 03:26 ella me dijo unico c: 03:26 Pero es totalmente verdad que muchos de 5 o 4 año cortegean y salen con chcias de 1 año 03:26 Me la fumé, obvio. :v 03:26 Khe 03:26 Sidra... :c 03:26 el unico idiota :v 03:26 Osea, chicos de 16 a 17 saliendo con las de 11 a 12 03:26 Y no me diste :c 03:26 K1 D: 03:26 Es que estaba rebuena. :v 03:27 Jajaja está raro eso 03:27 Además es tan legal como mi prima, entonces... :v 03:27 a esa edad uno ni sabe lo que quiere 03:27 Recuerdo cuando en mi salón me tiraron de asaltatumbas por estar con alguien de 1° de Sec durante 5° de Primaria c: 03:27 yo quiero unos cigarillos :v 03:27 Es como si pusieras a Nasty en un cuarto lleno de negros venosos. No se puede contener. 03:27 :v vuak 03:27 Marciano... x 2 :'v 03:27 jajaja 03:27 :v 03:28 Nasty de nuevo 03:28 ¡ES SU NATURALEZA! 03:28 Pero si me contengo contigo :v 03:28 pobre de el 03:28 El jueves me dieron ganas de comprar unos 03:28 Pero no tenía encendedor, alv. 03:28 Porque no soy negro, duh. :v 03:28 tu gfa >:V 03:28 Ni la tienes grande mua 03:28 kien io 03:28 No como un negro, no soy anormal. :v 03:28 ¿Tenerla grande? 03:28 Tengo un tamaño promedio de 20 cm. <3 03:28 ¿Hablan de su corazón? 03:28 Quien no la tiene grande? (? Ah okno 03:29 Y así es como empieza. 03:29 ¿Tan pequeño? :V 03:29 Holi uwu 03:29 20? c: 03:29 Hola, Yael c: / 03:29 20 c: 03:29 es una buena pregunta dorothy 03:29 Me gustan las chicas, porque las grandes me romen el culo uwu 03:29 Lo normal. :v 03:29 xd 03:29 Holi c: 03:29 Romen ¿qué? :v 03:29 Hola, Yael. 03:29 ¿Chico, chica, homosexual o alien? 03:29 20 c: 03:29 Es un Trap :v 03:30 Pero lo normal es 15 :v 03:30 Bv 03:30 20 <3 03:30 Fake >:v 03:30 Creí que lo normal era 20. :v 03:30 Soy un trap xD 03:30 Depende... 03:30 :d 03:30 si tan solo la tuvieras de 21 mua 03:30 El promedio aquí es 15, creo :u 03:30 Compa, foto o feik? :V 03:30 No te creo que la tengas asi :V 03:30 Foto o Feik x 2 03:30 memef 03:30 No le puedo sacar una foto a mi cora. :c 03:30 :c 03:30 yo kiero shishis >:v 03:31 Sí puedes :c 03:31 oigan de que haablan :c 03:31 Pero al cora de abajo si puedes mua 03:31 Marci, PV (? 03:31 Tú puedes, tú lo tienes. (emoluigi) 03:31 ke es pv memej 03:31 Pene Venoso 03:31 :v 03:32 Privado xD 03:32 El que no tienes :v 03:32 No te voy a mandar foto, aunque se te haga agua la cola. :v 03:32 Comparte, necesito esa foto para mi tarea :v 03:32 http://prnt.sc/f23hsk mi logo :v 03:32 xd 03:32 Agua La cola... 03:32 Ya se me hizo agua :v 03:32 Diarrea, supongo 03:32 :v 03:32 xd 03:32 No homo :v 03:32 Acabas de kgarla Paroh, ¿estás feliz? :v 03:33 Sí c: 03:33 Ah, oc, ke chido. 03:33 Así como kgaste mi corazón :c 03:33 Xc 03:33 Asi como atorastes mi inodoro :v 03:34 Así como kgaste nuestra relación. 03:34 Así como me La atoró en La garganta 03:34 Alv. 03:34 Baia onion7 03:34 Asi con gusto me la atoro completa :V 03:34 RAZER :MEI: 03:34 :c 03:34 :v 03:34 :v 03:34 Lo espantastes :v 03:34 Tú te atoras todo lo que se mueve. 03:34 Lo noté xc 03:35 Menos tu corazón, algo. 03:35 Alv* 03:35 A ti ya ni se te mueve :v 03:35 Compa, no se supone que se deba mover. e_e 03:35 Tienes un problema, viejo. :v 03:35 La Policía, alv. 03:35 xemmas meme9 03:36 Corran a Avatar Wiki 03:36 :3 03:36 Si Xemnas está aquí y el bot está aquí. 03:36 ¿Quién controla el bot? :0 03:36 Su mami 03:36 :v 03:36 7u7 03:36 Tu gfa :v 03:36 No entiendo :'v 03:37 v-v 03:37 Nunca me entiendes uwu 03:37 Ahora que recuerdo... 03:37 Hola ElianaTaker 03:37 Nastyyy :'v 03:37 Yael :,v 03:37 Si van a hablar de estas cosas que sean de yaoi 03:37 \:'v/ ste men 03:37 A alguien le iba a contar la historia del culo y La moneda... 03:37 Eli<3 03:37 Lo de Eliana x3 03:37 Te quiero compartir sta manzana, pero tu no quieres :,v 03:37 x2¡ 03:38 Yaoi d1 03:38 ¿Dijeron Yaoi? c: 03:38 Yaoi mua 03:38 Yaoi? 7u7 03:38 Y mi qlito lo pide :v r 03:38 Soñé que hablaba con mi crush sobre yaoi :v 03:38 A quien shippeo? >:V 03:38 drake :,v 03:38 Shippeame sta :v 03:38 Sid X Nasty mua 03:38 :v 03:38 7u7 03:38 subxsub 03:38 Marcianito. :'v 03:39 2x2=4 :v 03:39 Sid x Nasty ni es canon 03:39 Si lo es :c 03:39 Me gusta más el Elia x Parody. 03:39 Nel. 03:39 YuurixVictor (? 03:39 Sid x Nasty 4ever mua 03:39 No? Weno oc :'v 03:39 Vamo digale Compa c: 03:39 tu gfa x yo 03:39 Si fuera canon, Sid no hubiera estado ayer con Parody 03:39 y yo? :c 03:39 Digo... 03:39 :c 03:39 :mei: 03:39 SidxParo 03:40 yo poncho a tu gfa :v 03:40 Mi Compa nunca me engañaria :c 03:40 Paro nwn 03:40 100% canon :mei: 03:40 e.e 03:40 :c 03:40 Pues ya te engañó, alv 03:40 ._. 03:40 Es decir... 03:40 Compa traidor :c 03:40 Elia-chan :mei: 03:41 Nel, no te traicioné. 03:41 Ella me traicionó. xc 03:41 Ella ya te olvidó 03:42 No son chinas, son de USA, Gravity Falls es genial. uwu 03:42 Khe 03:42 Zito 03:42 Se dicen monos chinos gays (? 03:42 x2 03:43 ... revivió* 03:43 Sid :3 03:43 Sidra-kun :mei: 03:43 Hola sid onion7 03:43 Revivió por mi mua 03:43 Lo de Parody x1.000 (? 03:43 D9 03:43 Sólo recargué, no mamen. :v 03:43 No, Nasty 03:43 Revivió por sus chinitos 03:43 Revivio por su trap (YO) (? 03:44 Me vale verga que hayas recargado :v 03:44 Salúdame :v 03:44 Hola Oasis14 03:44 No, saludame a mi primero :v 03:44 Oasis c: 03:44 No dejes a tu compa por una mujer :V / 03:44 :v 03:44 Hola, compa. :3 03:45 Yael, Unamed c: 03:45 No dejes a tu mujer por un compa. 03:46 Si se van de putas 03:46 Vienen conmigo <3 03:46 Creí que yo era a única :'c 03:46 Pensé que eras ma 03:46 Simón, yo llevo la marihuana. 03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m7mEOGzSY0 03:47 No eres la única, Paroh. 03:47 Me cambiaste 03:47 (T_T) 03:47 No eres el único 03:47 No te cambio, Luz xc 03:47 si lo has hecho 03:47 Me hacen acordar a mi poca vida amorosa que tengo (? 03:47 Dijiste que eres de Sid 03:47 (T_T) 03:47 No es cierto :c 03:47 ¿Manuel ya no te da? :v 03:47 Koño, Paro, qué hago con nuestros quintillizos? D: 03:48 Pude haber sido el único. (emoluigi) 03:48 No, mi mascota no me ama QnQ 03:48 Elia... Véndelos u.u 03:48 Eras solo de Eli y de mi 03:48 Soy de ustedes :c 03:48 ahora eres de Sid 03:48 Nel, no soy de Sid 03:48 (pensativo) 03:48 (T_T) 03:48 Él es mío, que es diferente 03:48 (? 03:48 e.e 03:48 nos has cambiado 03:48 :c 03:48 No zierto xc 03:49 Yo quiero que me ames xc 03:49 Deja a mi compa :v 03:49 bye iré a shorar 03:49 Ni, wait xc 03:49 (T_T) 03:49 Elia... Te amo :mei: 03:49 Ésta morra piensa que soy suyo por derecho divino, alv. 03:49 Ahora que él no me responde xc 03:49 Pues sí wey, no mames 03:49 Mentiras xc 03:49 JotaPeGe 03:49 Y le dice te amo a alguien mas :v 03:49 Entonces eres mía y alv. :v 03:49 Weno :mei: 03:50 :v 03:50 Alv 03:50 ¿Así de fácil era? :v 03:50 Elia... u.u 03:50 Nel 03:50 NastyxSid <3 03:50 Yo si mua 03:50 Mejor voy con mi crush que no me pone en medio de dramas xc 03:50 Primero el hombre, osea Sid mua 03:50 mua 03:50 Vete con quien quieras, alv. 03:51 Aunque me quemó mi pizza :c 03:51 Pero que exagerada :v 03:51 Tu crush ni el visto :v 03:51 Pos vamos, Paro uwu 03:51 Sí me deja visto 03:51 Wolf c: 03:51 Me ve pasar y sólo me mira :'v 03:51 Hola TheWoLF042 03:51 Cada que cruzamos miradas... Se fijó en mí.Jpg 03:51 -_- 03:51 Elia, vamos d9 03:52 Gabi, yo te invoco d9 03:52 Eliana pasa pack en mp d1 03:52 No puede venir si está muerto c: 03:52 *Hushe* 03:52 Regresé 03:52 http://imgur.com/Bt2e1mD 03:52 En tu fealdad :v 03:52 LUZ <3 03:52 Pack de Oasis d8 03:52 WHERE? 03:52 Parody </3 03:52 Stas mayúsculas 03:52 Xd 03:53 EL PACK DE OASIS D1 03:53 El Pack de Eli <3 03:53 ....Nada que ver yio aki 03:53 Hola MalvaviscoSenpai 03:53 Senpai c: 03:53 Por deoz, esa imagen xd 03:53 Alguien dijo pack ! >:v 03:53 When no tienes pack 03:54 Una c: 03:54 Hola Unamed 03:54 Por que sos una criatura del señor 03:54 Hike mua 03:54 Hola Malvavisco 03:54 Hola 03:54 CRIATURITA DEL SEÑOR d1 03:54 Cuando la Senpai me noticea mua 03:54 :v (pacman) 03:54 NOTICE MY SENPAI :HOMERO: 03:54 :v 03:55 Noudic mi cenpai 03:55 Ah, qué sueño 03:56 Gracias, compa. c': 03:56 Que tiene más suerte con tu Sid que tú mua 03:56 Anovedah :'v 03:56 Nasty (ewe) 03:56 Que ilucion mas fea :v 03:56 :v 03:56 Pero más cute que vos :v <3 03:56 :v 03:56 Ya no más. 03:56 Un sueño como [[]]Matrix? 03:57 Nunca más, hórrido cuervo vetusto. Vete del busto de Palas en el dintel de mi puerta. 03:57 Sid me secuestró... Nastyyy (d82) 03:57 Khe 03:58 A mí nunca me secuestró xc 03:58 ¿y? :v 03:58 (R3) 03:59 xc 03:59 No le sirves a mi compa :v 03:59 mua <3 03:59 lo sé 03:59 Pasaron ya 3 minutos y no responde 03:59 Koñio 03:59 >:V 03:59 Nadie pagara por ti :v 03:59 Kien? 03:59 yo no le sirvo a nadie :C 03:59 Io? (? 03:59 Elia... 3 minutos 04:00 3 >:v 04:00 Luz en la deep web buscan a esclavos ve si ahi sirves v: 04:00 ¿Puedes creerlo? >:V 04:00 Es peor que te tenga esperando 7 horas y te clave el visto ;-; 04:00 no ni sirvo para eso 04:00 (emoluigi) 04:00 (T_T) 04:00 Pero, es que no responde xc 04:01 ni a Parody le sirvo 04:01 A mí tampoco me responde desde el lunes xc 04:01 Alv. 04:01 Sí me sirves 04:01 Haces buenos sanguches 04:01 Desde los ultimos meses que no me he conectado mi mente esta muy perturbada 04:01 A mi también, Luz uwur 04:01 Deja los videos de Dross :V 04:01 Solo por eso Parody? </3 04:01 Malva, te diría por qué pero me vale berga 04:01 en que te sirvo mi Eli 04:01 Y para... U know 04:02 Cosas que sólo quedan entre ambas 04:02 uwur 04:02 Para se que coman 7u7 04:02 onion7 04:02 En animarme 04:02 Cuándo me vaya hacia tu casa tomamos tereré uwur <3 04:03 Khe 04:03 Zito 04:03 Riko 04:03 Chedar 04:03 Poio >:v 04:04 rechiken 04:04 Tereré? 04:04 Seh 04:04 jaja conoces mi pais o me estuvistes vigilando Eli (O:) 04:04 jaque mate 04:04 :v 04:04 Yo también soy de Paraguay d1 04:04 entonces, hoy salí de casa, tranquilamente tenía que hacer un proyecto 04:05 En seriooooooo !!!!!!!!!!! (D82) 04:05 Mp porfavore 04:05 bueno, los jóvenes que estaban junto a mí, fueron a comprar muchos tipos doritos, de todo tipo y eso, algo llamado ranchitas 04:05 no hagas flood Luz the killer 04:05 Mande d1 04:05 ok sorry 04:06 y entonces le metieron otras cosas más 04:06 le echaron mucha salsa picante y limón 04:06 e,e 04:06 es legal eso para estas cosas que son como doritos? 04:06 bueno, luego compraron una cocacola bien pero bien fría que incluso la garganta te molestaba 04:07 entonces, me jodí mi débil garganta otra vez, todo normal 04:07 Se me murió >:v 04:07 luego pa' almorzar, una pizza que estaba tan rica que me comía hasta mis dedos 04:07 y luego otra coca cola 04:08 y luego unas patitas, entonces dije: "me wa morir de tanta coca aq" 04:08 Una pregunta, sos adicto a la coca cola? onion7 04:08 no 04:08 pero al agua sí 04:08 sin agua no puedo vivir 04:08 LOL 04:09 Baia onion7 04:09 el agua me mantiene hidratado, tomo mucha agua cada día 04:09 necesito mucha hidratación 04:10 Hoy mi hijo me pregunto que se sentía ser militar 04:10 cuál de todos 04:10 y de qué mujer 04:10 Se siente bien kul y chingón (? 04:10 Yo le dije con orgullo que ya no era militar y que ser militar es para gente populista meme9 04:10 hoy vi a unos militares Moul 04:10 y sabes en quién me acordé? 04:10 mentira, no era en ti 04:10 De lo que me he perdido Moulder papa kien lo diria 04:11 Moul es papá a esa edad 04:11 Que mejor me pregunte de como se siente ser diputado de Guerrero d9 04:11 Axel xc 04:11 Solo tengo un hijo (idea) 04:11 entonces si dejo a una chica embarazada a esta edad y me meto de militar... (considerando) 04:11 me puedo librar de la carga? 04:11 soi un nequito 04:11 Pero como 5 mujeres :v 04:12 axel xd 04:12 nd 04:12 Moul, dime tus secretos 04:12 Pero el Ejército esta sobrevalorado 04:12 Xemnas " el brayatan " militar 04:12 Ahora soy político meme9 04:12 Hola duquesa onion7 04:12 VIVA EL PRI D8 04:12 ya eres un mason?? 04:12 wow moul, progresas rápido 04:12 Hola ParodyGhost22 04:13 Hola, Unamed 04:13 Axel, mi secreto es... Tengo un platano macho grande (ewe) 04:13 eres un mason? 04:13 Parody </3 04:13 Soy un Templario 04:13 Luz :c <3 04:13 meme( 04:13 a un profesor mio le vi un anillo de mason 04:13 el anillo masónico 04:13 Los masones ya no son lo que eran antes :v 04:13 :c 04:14 le pregunté: ¿ese anillo es de los masones? directamente - 04:14 Los masones verdaderamente chidos eran los de 1700 - 1890 04:14 :v 04:14 ALV 04:14 me contestó que era de un curso de ingeniería y que eso significaba 04:14 Xemnas 04:14 Axel, si 04:14 dime 04:14 Podrias recomedar canciones para descargar 04:14 de qué género 04:14 Por qué crees que tiene un compás y una escuadra 04:14 en serio Moul?? 04:14 (No sé sus nombres específicos) 04:15 pero me dijo que no era mason el anillo 04:15 ¬¬ 04:15 y tiene el simbolo y todo 04:15 Yo solo quiero el corazón de ella xc 04:15 :v 04:16 Los que tengan mi FB 04:16 de cuál de las 5 que tienes 04:16 Quiero que le den like a una foto que acabo de subir 04:16 Háganlo ya >:c 04:16 >:v * 04:16 Cualquier genero Axel 04:16 Axel, el corazón de la de 17 años (ewe) 04:17 Hola Yael 04:17 Yael d: 04:17 Una c: 04:17 Yael c: 04:17 Ese era el apellido del niño que me hacía Bullying en mi escuela xc 04:17 Es mi nombre :c 04:17 Yael c: / 04:18 Parody c: 04:18 No Parody, no la saludes, ya me la quieres quitar :v 04:18 Así se llama mi mejor amigo (;3d) 04:18 Sí, Nasty :v 04:18 Paro es mía 04:18 No saludes a nadie más 04:18 :c 04:18 Voy a pedir un bot en la central 04:18 MouldBot 04:18 ¿Ni siquiera a Alan? xc 04:18 Y seré la envidia de Conciencia Loquendera 04:19 Yo no lo descargo porque ya lo tengo 04:19 La hermana de Conciencia Tranquilita 04:19 Chiste del mes (:v) 04:19 onion7 04:20 Hola Oasis14 04:20 D1 04:20 Hoy compré una tarjeta Xbox Gold en la tienda, pero recordé que mi Xbox ya tiene Gold, así que si alguien quiere una tarjeta Gold de 3 meses le paso el código por MP ;v 04:21 No tengo xbox :c 04:21 No debi comprar la kk de ps4 04:21 Asi tendria un regalo de Moul xc 04:21 No tengo xbox x 2 04:22 Pero tengo GC (idea) 04:22 Maraca añademe al ps4 04:22 Agregame con este mismo nick :v 04:22 Entonces... 04:22 Nasty, si quieres te puedo dar un boleto de viaje al cielo (ewe) 04:22 como iba diciendo, me comí una pizza tan rica hoy 04:22 estaba pa' comerse los dedos 04:22 ;o 04:22 Yo también cómo una pizza rica c: / 04:23 Mua 04:23 Nel perro :V 04:23 Axel me comi una XL 04:23 Se tus cochinadas :v 04:23 Los sabados, es comun comer pizza onion7 04:23 ¿O era rica porque el chico del mostrador era rico? (Pensativo) 04:23 Paro es mía dije 04:23 pero lo mejor fue tomar mucha agua 04:23 sepanlo 04:23 agua muy fría 04:23 :'v 04:23 Y podemos hacer un día de campo, luego ponernos "al natural" (ewe) sentarnos sobre la hierba y ver el atardecer mientras contamos nuestros temores más intimos (ewe) 04:23 una pizza 3 carnes 04:23 piensalo Nasty (ewe) 04:23 Dame algo para psn y lo pensare :v 04:23 Al natural 04:23 Moulder picaron 04:24 mientras yo me ame desde lo profundo de mi ser, sí, yo me ame a mi mismo 04:24 Si quieres conquistar a una mujer 04:24 eso es lo importante 04:24 Hazte el malote con ellas 04:24 no quiero conquistar a una mujer Moul 04:24 :v 04:24 porque si 2 x 2 es 4 yo la amo a ella y ella a mi no 04:25 Ni que fueras el profe julio para explicar eso :v 04:25 Hola Gran Combinador, Rey del Atwar 04:25 Combinador c: 04:25 :v 04:25 hola :v 04:25 que hueva que me diga que si y yo la cague otra vez porque apenas tengo tiempo por el estudio 04:25 jeje 04:25 va a pensar muy feo 04:25 y que la deje tirada unos meses 04:26 Mi comandante me dijo una vez que tirara a una mujer embarazada a su suerte en la carretera, cuando fui a recoger a la mujer vi que era mi madre y me quede con cara de: wtf (retarded) 04:27 modismo de un país: que maje sos Moul, vos ni sabeh' agarrar a una morra, ya la regás eh, deberías darle con todo y comértela por grande. 04:27 :v 04:28 lo que has escrito es bien maje 04:28 Vi un video donde un chico se maquillaba hermoso :'v 04:28 Y yo cuando me maquillo parezco el payaso asesino ese 04:28 :v 04:28 Ya me voy a cenar 04:28 Apenas me se delinear bien UN OJO 04:28 Comeré caldito de tlacuache 04:28 Eso es una ofensa hacia los payasos :v 04:29 :'v 04:29 Delinear 04:29 Eso se come? 04:29 Sta golosa :v 04:29 deberían prohibir 04:29 KYC me gustan las manzanas >:V 04:29 no mandar a callar 04:29 je 04:29 Comase mi manzana 7u7 04:29 Nunca 04:30 Esa es la manzana de la discordia (? 04:30 adv 04:30 Nasty, pensé que esa manzana era melón (ewe) 04:30 Axel, creí que no dabas advs. 04:30 Para ti no es nada :v 04:30 No tengo frutas :v 04:30 adverbio moul 04:30 captalo 04:30 ;v 04:30 pero no es malo dar una advertencia, buena idea 04:31 te doy una advertencia Yael 04:31 ;v 04:31 thank u Moul 04:31 A alguien le caigo mal :'v 04:31 A Magic 04:31 (? 04:31 Mejor me voy a ver anime :'v 04:31 No, Yael :'v 04:31 Y de nuevo me dejas por tus caricaturas chinas :V 04:31 Axel me dijo gracias in english meme% 04:31 myb 04:32 deberíamos hablar en inglés en una llamada, tu inglés es bueno? 04:32 No Parody, no llores por mi (? 04:32 sabes hablar fluido? 04:32 No fluido, pero sí corrido(! 04:32 (?* 04:32 Ah, qué mal chiste. 04:32 Yes (sisi) 04:32 (Mensaje para Moul) 04:32 Baia onion7 04:32 Me hizo reir (? 04:32 (no personas entrometidas, gracias) 04:33 que bueno Moul, no es mala idea un día de estos 04:33 (Dat indirecta retrasadita) 04:33 vuelvo dentro de unos minutos ahora si voy a cenar 04:33 (Parody te jamo) (? 04:33 la podemos hacer en skype libremente 04:33 Yael... 04:33 provecho 04:33 ? 04:33 Ay, Elia uwu 04:33 Yael, ¿ves chinitos? :u 04:33 Axel, te vengo diciendo del vídeo chat entre nosotros dos desde Diciembre :v 04:34 Me gustan los koreanitos 7u7r 04:34 puede ser este diciembre memeF 04:34 Alv 04:34 Ya valió madres >:u 04:34 podemos invitar a más y hacerla grupal 04:34 Alguien dijo chinitos?! d1 04:34 KOREANITOS?! 04:34 En Capital me encontre con un japones (? 04:34 le diré a magic que se aliste la cámara 04:34 y que se nos una con el faso 04:34 When a medio mundo le gustan los chinitos :'v 04:35 has probado faso al menos verdad? 04:35 Recuerdo cuando fui a Six Flags y un asiático me habló c: 04:35 Supuestamente me iba a robar las mejillas (? 04:35 Te confundieron con un monstruo :V 04:35 Ok 04:35 Sep 04:36 Menos mal que no es Laurencio. 04:36 si no es laurencio entonces quien es (barney) 04:36 Soy io 04:37 (pokerface) 04:37 Eres tu? onion7 04:37 Efectivamente 04:37 Merezco ir a dormir- 04:37 Anli 04:39 onion7 04:39 Wenas 04:39 Una c: 04:40 ¿? 04:40 Piedrita 04:40 Hola c: 04:40 Hola onion7 04:40 c: 04:41 No mueran 04:41 Se mueren 1 por 1 onion7 04:41 seh :v 04:41 Menos yo, Unamed me quiere (? c: 04:42 Te conosco? onion7 04:42 Cual es tu secreto 04:42 No c: 04:42 Paro xc 04:42 Yo tampoco onion7 04:42 Yo no tengo secretos onion7 04:43 Quiereme Una c: 04:43 No, yo no quiero a nadie onion7 04:44 Y si te acoso vas a quererme? c: 04:44 Tampoco tengo ese sentimiento onion7 04:44 Mentiras c: 04:44 Él ama a Kraw c: 04:44 Yo lo sé c: 04:44 Intentalo y te bloqueare el mp onion7 04:44 Aww c: 04:44 Yael 04:44 Y quien es kraw (derp) 04:44 ? 04:44 A mi me cuesta conquistar a la maraca de Nasty 04:45 Pero le pasas el ano y se arregla 04:45 Vez? yo leo que me dices marica :v 04:45 Acosala c: 04:45 Lo primero que debes hacer es espiar 04:45 Así sí. Unamed, porque él men es mío uwur (? 04:45 Es maraca no marica maraca Nasty 04:46 e,e 04:46 @w@ 04:46 A que se debe ese bullyn a nasty? onion7 04:47 No se , que gime como perra en celo por ejemplo 04:47 xd 04:47 Porque es demasiado sepzy (? 04:47 Pero la tiene pequeña 04:47 A mi me cuesta conquistar a alguien u.u 04:47 Lo que importa es el tamaño de los sentimientos :c 04:47 A mi igual 04:47 7w7 04:47 Tamaño de los sentimientos mis ovarios 04:48 onion7 04:48 memef 04:48 Le robe hasta los calzones y no me hace caso :c 04:48 Hola EmptyHike onion7 04:48 PD: sus calzones tienen olor a bebe <3 04:49 Tengo owner uwur 04:49 Los de la maraca a nada 04:49 Yo no tengo sentimientos onion7 04:49 Envídienme (? 04:49 Pero aun que le robe todo no me hace caso :c 04:50 Owner ? 04:50 Y me siento estafada (? 04:50 Hi. 04:50 Hiroko c: 04:50 Yael 04:50 Hola Hiroko onion7 04:50 ? 04:50 Owner es dueño, pero en inglés 04:50 Pasale el ano o violala 04:50 Soy mujer xD 04:50 Lo se hija del Undertaker 04:51 Yo solo puedo violar a mi amado en mis sueños 04:51 Yael. c: 04:51 Saludo, Unamed. onion7 04:52 Porque tengo que estar 500 metros lejos de el QnQ 04:52 Y porque no me violas a mi 04:52 Me siento insatisfecha con Nasty 04:52 Undertaker? :v 04:53 No probare eso todavia 04:53 :v 04:53 TODAVIA 04:53 Pruebalo luego 04:53 >:V 04:53 El tio que perdio la racha y volvio a perder hace 3 meses atras onion7 04:53 La maraca no me complace 04:53 Unamed no me lo recuerdes perdio contra una mierda 04:53 La mierda de roman 04:53 Mi amado no se deja violar y por la ultima denuncia no puedo estar cerca de el QnQ 04:53 Te ayudo con eso ? 04:54 Ya puse camaras hasta en el baño, debe tener a otra 04:54 Igual ya estaba viejo, pero no se merecia eso onion7 04:54 ALV 04:54 Concuerdo con unamed 04:54 Yael le ves el nepe mientras echa el cagon ? 04:55 :'v 04:55 La camara tapa esa parte 04:55 xd 04:55 pon una al frente de donde caga 04:55 No le voy a ver el trasero 04:55 Pero el nepe si 04:55 el nepe de rollins :'v 04:56 Con solo tocarle el traserito y dejarlo lustradito y redondo para el dia siguiente es satisfactorio y me conformo 04:56 Las sheshes de Zahra 04:56 Yael encadenalo 04:56 y listo 04:56 Crees que me sobrepaso con entrar al baño de varones en los recreos para sacarle fotos mientras hace pis? 04:57 NO 04:57 PUNTO PARA MI! 04:57 Sheshes? 04:57 Si onion7 04:57 Que no tengo c: 04:58 Yo necesito, mi planitudno debe existir 04:58 Si quiero conquistar a mi amado necesito peshotes 04:58 Hola ネルガル 04:58 <ネルガル> Hellaaa there, cuties. ~ 04:59 Hola 04:59 Bueno, bye 04:59 onion7 05:00 Wolf c: 05:00 Hola violadora que pone camaras en baños 05:00 Hola TheWoLF042 05:00 Como sabe eso? 05:00 Acaso me espias? 05:00 Y no soy violadora 05:00 Soy acosadora 2.05 05:00 Todos son espias onion7 05:01 <ネルガル> lol 05:01 Unamed, yo te espio mientras te bañas 05:01 Incluyendo al tio bot onion7 05:01 Ese registra todo onion7 05:01 Tienes lindas nalguitas (? 05:01 Hola Unamed que quiere violar a Yael 05:01 Y la marqca de 05:01 La maraca de nasty ?* 05:02 Otro :c 05:02 Primero no necesito el baño, segundo no soy un humano, solo soy un ser echo de ojos 05:02 No importa, tienes lindas nalgas (? 05:02 <ネルガル> Lal. 05:02 Nasty te dejo tranquilo si me pasas el ano 05:02 No tengo nalgas onion7 05:02 <ネルガル> K wes. 05:02 Si las tienes 05:02 <ネルガル> wea* 05:02 :c 05:02 No, solo tengo ojos onion7 05:03 Una :c 05:03 Dame una oportunidad y te are feliz :c 05:03 Y lo unico que tengo son ojos, y dos brazos onion7 05:03 Yael yo necesito alguien que me ame 05:04 <ネルガル> Ah, bueno. 05:04 Oky <3 05:04 onion7 05:04 <ネルガル> Todos los lugares tienen su porción de raros. ~ (8) (?) 05:05 Yael es rarita <3 05:05 Unica y detergente :v 05:05 Shhh 05:06 Todavia no hice que alguien hiciera lo de la ballena azul (? 05:06 Hola MalvaviscoSenpai onion7 05:06 Hi unamed 05:06 Senpai :c 05:06 Yael <3 05:06 Dile a Unamed que me ame :c 05:07 Amame a mi :'v 05:07 @_@ 05:07 Yo no amo a nadie onion7 05:07 Si Una 05:07 Me amas a mi :c 05:07 Capaz no tenga sheshes pero tengo trasero :c 05:08 Cuando alguien me ama a mi ya se arrepiente al instante :'v 05:08 Senpaai <3 Leiste eso? 05:09 A quien le dices ? 05:09 A Senpai :c 05:09 Cual senpai :-: 05:10 A ti Senpai :c 05:10 <3 por eso te quiero 05:10 Senpai <3 05:10 ahora trae ese trasero pasa azotarlo 05:10 <3 05:10 Hola ricardo onion7 05:11 ._. 05:11 alv 05:11 Holo. ._. 05:11 lo que uno hace cuando el nfs no carga 05:11 uwu <3 Senpaai 05:11 Malva, juegas Need for speed? (? 05:11 Sep 05:11 ¿Cuál? cebolla4 05:12 El MW el Rivals y el ultimo que sacaron 05:12 ah cebolla4 05:12 cool. meme( 05:16 onion7 05:17 Wolf c: 05:17 Hiroko c: 05:18 Nasty 05:18 Te robe a Senpai 05:18 Ya el 05:18 Pero no me robastes el corazón 05:18 Ke? 05:18 Hola wolf, hiroko, nasty 05:19 Para que lo quiero? 05:19 Insensible :,v 05:19 Soy un ser sin corazon xD 05:23 onion7 05:24 Wolf c: 05:25 Ok no saludo mas a nadie </3 05:25 Yo te iba a saludar, Yael. (pram) (? 05:25 Ricardo c: 05:25 Hola ricardo 05:26 Hola, Yael, Unamed. onion7 2017 04 30